I just want to be close to him
by Shatana
Summary: warning a SasuNaru story After finally killing his brother, what will Sasuke do now? He returns to Konoha in hopes of being able to live normal and be close to the one and only person he cares about, but being a traitor of the village he now has problem
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed. He had killed his brother, and while he was still in a daze his feet had brought him back to Konaha village.

Sasuke Uchiha had black hair. His blue shirt seemed two sizes too big, and on the back was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. The symbol looked like a white fan with a one inch red edge on the top part. Sasuke's hands were shoved into the pockets of his grey-white shorts as usual. On the outside, he seemed like a normal, good looking, sixteen year old. But he had always stored hate for his brother Itachi, now that he didn't have to think of Itachi all he could think of was going back to Konoha.

He looked up at the tall wooden gate of the leaf village. It felt so unwelcoming to him. After all, three years ago he had betrayed this village to join forces with Orochimaru, whom now was also dead by Sasuke's own hands. Sasuke was only here for one reason alone. '_Naruto_,' he thought, 'he probably would rather see me dead.' The thought was unbearable to Sasuke as he frowned. Maybe being here was a bad idea.

Well, all the same he was here. He slowly walked into the village. He walked by familiar buildings, such as Ichiraku's ramen hut

'_Tch… that's the dobe's favorite place to eat._' Sasuke couldn't understand why people like that stuff, it was always too salty. Sasuke looked up and saw the familiar mountain with five faces carved into it. Those were the five Hokages of the leaf village. Last Sasuke looked at this mountain Tsunade's head still wasn't up there. The Hokage of the village is a person the villagers look up to for guidance and protection. Also, they are the best ninja's of the village.

Sasuke only just realized the villagers. They all looked terrified as they saw him. A mother quickly rushed her child out of the street to get away from him. '_Can't blame them_,' he thought smugly.

Out of the corner of Sasuke's eyes he caught the sight of a girl. Her hair was blue and curly. She wore a green and gold dress along with matching flip-flops. Sasuke moaned inside his head, '_Oh no, not a fan girl. I forgot about those obsessive girls_.'

Back when Sasuke was training here there was a club of girls always following him around and trying to be his girlfriend. The girl looked up from her shopping and her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke. She instantly ran in the opposite direction to get far away from him. Sasuke's face was emotionless; after all he kept as much of his emotions to himself as possible so no one could read him, '_glad to know the fans won't be bothering me. Well, I'd better tell the Hokage I'm here before someone else does_.'

* * *

Tsunade sat in her great desk filled with paper work as a knock came to the door. "Come in." said Tsunade tiredly. Tsunade was a blonde woman. She wore her hair in two ponytails and had a red dot on her forehead. She looked fairly young for being a Hokage, but don't let that fool you; she was always using her chakura to disguise her image and make her look young still. Tsunade had been dealing with a band of mist ninja's all day that were threatening Konaha, and now there was yet another person at her door. She looked up to see the young Uchiha, now standing in the doorway. He looked quite smug for being on Tsunade's wanted list. Her expression changed from annoyed to extreme anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha!?" She grumbled through clenched teeth. The air was now tense with the anger as Sasuke glared back.

"I have killed Uchiha Itachi and wish to reclaim my residence here in Konaha." He said coldly.

"State your purpose in this village. I am sure you are not likely to just sit calmly here in this quiet village." Tsunade replied, wishing she could just turn him down already.

"I wish to join the Anbu as an apology of the past events and crimes I have committed to Konaha, as long as I'm aloud to live here again."

'_What is this boy planning?_' Tsunade thought, she kept trying to read his movement and emotions but the problem was there was none for her to read. She couldn't get a hint of threats from him to turn him down. Tsunade sighed, "I'll have to converse with the elders about your offer." Sasuke gave a small smirk; he knew he had the Hokage beat at the moment. "I will go to my old residence and wait there for your answer than Hokage… Sama." He had hesitated on the title; he didn't know what to call her now that he didn't truly belong at all. Before Tsunade could get any angrier with him he left the place.

* * *

'_Yeah I'll go straight home… after a small detour,_' Sasuke thought to himself as he steered toward Naruto's house. He wanted to see Naruto, and also see the reaction of Sasuke's presence. He finally arrived at Naruto's house and knocked. Through the door he could hear lots of clatter and a shout, "Coming! Hold on!" Naruto was excited, it was rare to get a visitor lately, and he had gotten lonely.The door opened; there stood the dumbfounded blonde once he saw Sasuke.

Naruto had short, blonde, spiky hair. Of course he had a similar forehead protector as Sasuke wrapped around his own forehead. Unlike Sasuke's darker colors, Naruto wore bright orange. Both his pants and his jacket were orange, although the shoulders of his jacket were a darker blue. Naruto's jacket was unzipped today, revealing a black tank top underneath. Naruto looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

'_S…Sasuke? Why is he here!?_' Naruto's mind began to race the moment he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "you just going to stare at me or are you going to let me in?" He said calmly.

Naruto shot back to reality, "what are you doing here Teme!?" He brought up his fists, ready for an attack.

'_What a dobe. He thinks I would walk into Konoha to hurt him._' "There is no need Naruto. I'm not here to fight you." Sasuke sighed.

Hesitantly Naruto lowered his ready fists. "Why should I trust you? You left us all behind. You hurt Sakura and everyone else when you left." '_Especially me_,' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm here to apologize for all of that." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"S…Sasuke please… please go… I need to be alone." Naruto looked so sad and helpless to Sasuke. He hadn't even told Naruto anything yet.

He nodded, "Okay Naruto. I'll leave." He left silently for his home.

Naruto stood in the doorway, shocked. '_What had just happened? Was Sasuke really back? Was he just going to hurt me again?_' After all that happened, Naruto quietly had feelings for Sasuke... feelings he wouldn't tell a soul, and now Sasuke was back in town. It both scared and excited Naruto.

After a while Naruto slowly closed the door and made some ramen to try to forget about Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his own home. It was huge for only one person living in it. Not that anyone had touched the place in three years.

Sasuke walked to his room. It felt like ages since he had been here, but it was nice to be at his familiar sanctuary. This was where he spent hours thinking of Naruto and what it would be like living with him.

Sasuke flopped onto his giant, comfy bed. '_I didn't even need this huge bed, why did I buy it?_ _I wanted to tell Naruto of Itachi's death too._' He thought to himself. As he lay in his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke awoke with a knock at the door. He rolled over to see the time flash nine a.m., rubbing his eyes, Sasuke got up to answer the door. There standing in his doorway was a tall silver haired man. He wore a blue cloth over his nose and mouth. Also he wore his forehead protector over his left eye.

Sasuke frowned, "what do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled under the mask. "I'm here to escort you to the Fifth Hokage, and when I heard my subordinate was here I had to visit him."

Sasuke gave his famous glare, "I'm not your subordinate anymore." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well I know your back for someone special. Else you wouldn't have offered such high stakes to be in Konoha."

Sasuke looked away to hide the light blush on his face, '_Fuck! Does Kakashi know who it is? Was I obvious all those years ago? And does that mean Naruto knows?_'

Kakashi interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, "anyways let's get to Tsunade."

* * *

Tsunade waited impatiently in her office, she was not happy about the elder's decision.'_What the hell are they thinking!? Letting a threat like Uchiha, Sasuke stay in Konoha!_'

**Flashback to earlier that day**

"This could be a good thing for Konoha, especially if He's sincere about being a part of our Anbu." The elderly male had told Tsunade. "Yes, I'm sure the young Uchiha has grown much in strength." The Gray haired woman chided in agreement. Sadly enough Tsunade was completely beat in telling the Uchiha to go double cross someone else.

**Back to reality**

Sasuke walked into the office without knocking, Kakashi followed right behind him.

Tsunade gave a cold look that could kill the Uchiha Brat as he spoke, "You summoned?" He said as cocky as ever. '_Kakashi looks joyful,_' thought Tsunade as she replied, "Yes I called for you," She spoke harsher than ever, "I am to announce the decision. The elders thought your proposal is a great idea, but you are to do _everything _we ask of you without complaint until you have proven your loyalty with the leaf."

Sasuke gave a smirk at this.

"This means you are to be monitored at all times to make sure you don't have any plans against Konoha, so you are not to roam the village freely. Kakashi will be with you until further notice."

"WHAT!?" To Sasuke this was an outrage. "I don't need an escort! I'm not going to attack Konoha!"

Tsunade grinned evilly; she was finally enjoying this situation Sasuke had put her in. Poor Sasuke will have to be followed around by the perverted Kakashi. "You must do as we wish Sasuke." She said tauntingly as Sasuke looked very annoyed.

"Yes Ma'am." He managed to spit out through clenched teeth.

"Good, now leave my sight. I have many things to attend to." Tsunade waved him away.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi walked in silence through the town. '_How am I going to get Naruto if I have Kakashi following me!?_' Sasuke walked with frustration in his step while Kakashi seemed fairly cheerful to be with him. "So Sasuke, you never did tell me who it was you are here for."

Sasuke gave an evil glare, "It isn't important." Sasuke was not in the mood to deal with Kakashi's taunting.

Ignoring the hateful glare, "But Sasuke, if it is one of my students that you're here for it is very much important to me." Kakashi continued to pry.

Sasuke looked away immediately as thought of the twelve year old fox child flooded his mind. Sasuke finally mumbled, "It isn't important because the person probably hates me for what I've done anyways."

Kakashi smiled to himself under his mask, he knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about, and he knew that wasn't true. He just wanted Sasuke to admit it out loud that he loved Naruto. "That's not true. That person loves you very much, and will forgive you Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his face emotionless to keep from giving Kakashi the satisfaction he was begging for, "So you do know who it is then."

Kakashi nodded. "You think me watching team 7's every move since day one and not noticing their emotions for each other develop is easy to do? I've kept quiet about your feelings Sasuke. For I knew you would come back to be with Naruto. So when I heard you were in town, I wanted to help."

Just as Kakashi finished saying this they passed Ichiraku ramen. Sasuke naturally looked up with searching eyes for the blonde boy. Immediately he looked away when his eyes caught the bright orange.

"You want me to treat you to some ramen?" Kakashi's teasing tone was instantly back again.

"No, I don't like ramen." Sasuke spoke firmly.

"You may not like ramen but I know you see something you do like, and want to be close to."

Naruto suddenly looked up and saw Sasuke and Kakashi a little ways away; he had felt the Uchiha's presence. Naruto froze for a second then quickly turned back to his ramen, trying to act natural. '_What is Sasuke doing here!?_'

Naruto felt movement on the left side of him. Slowly he looked up to see who it was. To his horror he saw Sasuke right next to him and Kakashi to the left of Sasuke. '_Shit, he's sitting right next to me._'

'_Aww Kit, you seem jittery with the Uchiha so close to you_.' Naruto's stomach growled slightly, it was the Kyuubi talking to Naruto.

He glared at his stomach, '_Shut it fox… if anything Sasuke's probably here to kill me!_'

The fox laughed inside his cage as he paced impatiently. '_I don't think that's the case Kit_.'

Naruto glared at his stomach once more than took a bite of his ramen.

Sasuke sat there with his usual habit of his elbows resting on the table and his hands laced together, "Hnn… Dobe, what has you so flustered."

Naruto looked up, "nothing that concerns you!"

Sasuke ignored this with patience, "Well, do you want to go train later today?"

Naruto frowned, '_why would he want to do anything with me?_' "But the plumb festival is this evening."

Sasuke tried to hide his slight disappointment; he thought this would surely get the blonde railed up. "Oh, I see."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "so are you going to the festival Sasuke?" He said tauntingly.

'_You're not helping_' was what the glare Sasuke shot Kakashi said as he didn't answer.

Naruto was now getting fidgety with Sasuke's evil glare. "Uhh, well I need to go. Bye Kakashi-sensei." Then hesitantly, "Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment as Kakashi warmly said goodbye. Naruto quickly slapped a free ramen ticket on the counter and ran off towards home, leaving the rest of his ramen bowl untouched.

Kakashi smiled, "you are going, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, "you have to follow me around all the same, so why should I tell you?"

Kakashi nodded, "I guess I'll just find out the hard way then."

* * *

As the town set up for the festival Sasuke hid in his old home with Kakashi. Kakashi sat at the table reading Icha icha paradise while Sasuke took a shower.

Sasuke stood thinking as the cool shower water fell over his body, '_He was so close. I could feel his warmth, not to mention his smell. It was intoxicating, but he's still so… so… distant, and scared of me._' He trailed off farther into his thoughts of Naruto.

Just as he was close to drifting asleep, a loud bang came from the kitchen. Sasuke quickly dried himself off and pulled his shorts on, rushing into the kitchen to see what happened. There Kakashi stood in front of the stove where a black explosion seemed to have gone off. What little bit of Kakashi's face you could usually see was now covered with black mysterious powder.

"**What the hell just happened in here!?**" Sasuke just had to ask.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I was just working on an experiment. I must have added too much salt."

All Sasuke could do was stand there in shock. The kitchen was now an explosion sight and the festival was less than an hour away. "Damn it Kakashi! Clean up this mess right now and then get ready for the festival!" Was all he could muster up, muttering how dumb and annoying his old sensei was under his breath, and stormed off into his room to prepare getting ready for the festival himself.

'_Ah so we are going to the festival then._' Kakashi thought even more tauntingly.

After Kakashi had finished cleaning his disaster, making them now two hours late for the festival Sasuke harshly told him to get moving to the festival. Both the men were now dressed in Kimonos. Sasuke's was a deep blue that had the Uchiha symbol all across the bottom and came up about a foot before completely stopping. It was Sasuke's favorite festival kimono he owned between it proudly showing off his family heritage and it being his favorite blue, it also showed his physique even better than his usual clothes. Kakashi wore a maroon kimono with green leaves all over it, typical for Kakashi to wear something different yet so simple.

The whole town was decorated with different hues of purples, pinks and leafy greens. in all kinds of decorations, from banners and ribbons to lights, bright against the usual buildings. There were many booths set up all over the place, from food booths to game booths, even some gift and souvenir booths. Everyone looked happy and obviously was enjoying themselves.

* * *

Well it seems that it takes about 6 written pages to get this much typed up and i've offically typed up all I have so far. This means I'm probably going to take a while to actually update from now on, but I hope you like it so far. I know some of the characters are very ooc (there is more of that to come if I ever put Gaara into it evil grin) but of course, this wouldn't be a fanfic if the characters were just how they were in the anime, and the sasunaru paring wouldn't be going threw.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! updates! everyone loves updates! :p anyways. I'm finally getting to a good part! . hope you enjoy!

There is a lot of point of view changes in this one... sorry!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

To Naruto the festival was amazing. Seeing the smiling faces made him happy. Also in the last five years of his life he made loads of friends that he kept running into.

At the moment he was conversing with Kiba. Word seems to go around fast in Konoha because he was asking Naruto about Sasuke. "So Sasuke's back in Konoha eh? What are you going to do about that Naruto?"

Akamaru stood tall next to Kiba, wagging his fluffy tail. Kiba still wore that same jacket that made him look like an Eskimo when he wore the hood up even after all these years, but today he wore a fancy, brown yokata for the festival.

"Why would I do anything about Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well you know. You have been searching for him all these years now, and he suddenly just shows up back in Konoha. What does the Emo jerk have planned ya?"

It was true that Naruto had went after Sasuke ever since he left, and honestly it excited Naruto that his best friend was finally back, but what if Kiba was right. Maybe Sasuke was just there to do something to hurt him again?

The Kyuubi grumbled a small protest to Kiba's words but Naruto was lost in his own thoughts again. 'If Sasuke is here to kill me I will be read for him.' Naruto decided to himself.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura had hunted Sasuke down and was now hanging on him lovingly. "Oh Sasuke I missed you so much! You have gotten so much stronger now! Is it true you killed Itachi? What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke didn't speak a word but looked very annoyed towards Kakashi, whom just sat there in amusement at Sasuke's torture. After an hour of Sasuke denying taking Sakura on a date at the festival she got bored and went to find Ino.

Chuckling, "she's as spunky as ever for you Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a glare than replied with no emotion, "She can try all she wants, I'm not interested."

Kakashi smiled, "I know you're not interested in her. You have someone blonde in mind." Sasuke pretended not to hear Kakashi.

Iruka then came up and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi hugged back and gave Iruka a small peck on the cheek, making Iruka blush brightly. "Not here Kakashi!" he whispered harshly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Oh come on. The only person in this village who doesn't know we are together is Sasuke here, and he was bound to find out sooner or later!"

All Sasuke could do was sit there in surprise. He didn't expect what just happened. Was he going insane or did his two sensei's hug, kiss, and say they were going out!?

Iruka blushed more, "how are you anyways Sasuke?" Iruka was trying hard to change the subject.

"hnn." Was all Sasuke said. Not that it is any different than usual but this time it was really all Sasuke could say without showing emotion towards what just happened.

Iruka smiled, "It is good to see you all the same."

Iruka then turned to Kakashi and started talking of some business about the new young ninja in his classes. Sasuke blocked them out as he began searching the crowd for Naruto. Over by one of the gaming stands Sasuke's eyes caught an orange kimono with blue swirls and knew instantly it was Naruto. He looked back at his sensei's, both were equally distracted with the conversation and weren't paying any attention to Sasuke, so he took his opportunity and started slowly towards Naruto.

Naruto was attempting to get a hoop over a small, green frog figure, but had already missed two out of the tree times.

"Alright! I will get it this time!" Naruto cheered for himself.Sasuke had decided he would watch from afar and approach Naruto at the perfect time. Naruto tossed his last ring. It flew through the air and caught around the frog's fat head.

"Yatta! I did it! Woo!" Naruto cheered. The man took the frog off and handed it to Naruto, congratulating him as he did. Naruto kindly thanked the man and went off to get some sweet dumplings.

While Naruto stood in line for the dumplings Sasuke took the chance to get some rice balls for himself since it was only two stands away and he could still keep Naruto in sight. Once Naruto had his food he went over to a bench and started eating happily. Sasuke went to a small grass patch about thirty feet to the left of Naruto and ate his food too.

As they both ate, and Sasuke watched Naruto, Hinata timidly approached Naruto. From what Sasuke could tell she was bright red and looked like she was about to pass out, she handed Naruto a blue and orange mask. Sasuke knew quite well that Hinata liked Naruto for some time and would do her best just to build up the courage to talk to him, so as far as he was concerned, she shouldn't be near Naruto. All Sasuke could do right now though was watch in anticipation as they conversed. He angrily bit on his rice balls, glaring all them while in their direction.

Neji's voice was suddenly heard over the crowd calling for Hinata. Quickly she nervously told Naruto good bye and left. Sasuke silently thanked Neji for calling her before she managed to work up the courage to ask Naruto to possibly hang out, or worse Sasuke lost control and attacked her.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was alone again, and since it was starting to get dark he decided to go to the forest and hunt out a good tree to watch the festival fireworks. The fireworks were always Naruto's favorite part of the festival.

'It sure was nice of Hinata to give me this mask.' Naruto inspected it closely. It was similar to an Anbu mask. This one was a fox with an orange pattern on it and a blue base. It matched naruto's yokata very well and he smiled as he put it on his back.

Naruto looked up and saw the sky was now turning orange from the sunset, 'oh right, the fireworks!'

Naruto continued the search a bit longer, he finally settled for a particularly tall tree that had a nice flat top to rest on. Naruto smiled, "perfect!" He jumped up to the top, careful not to fall. He then watched the rest of the sunset and waited for the fireworks. As he layed in the tree he put his hands behind his head like a pillow, and started thinking of Sasuke.

'I wonder if he is enjoying the festival too. Better yet, I wonder what he's doing back in Konoha. If only I could just ask.'

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Speaking of Sasuke, he was off just out of sight, watching Naruto's every move.

'He must be getting ready for the ceremonial fireworks.'

Just as Sasuke finished this thought, as if on cue, a huge **BOOM **went off and a burst of red exploded in the sky.

"Whoa!" Came a cry in from Naruto up in the tree. Soon others followed the first explosion, green, bright orange, electric blue, light purple and more. Sasuke could hear Naruto's 'ooh' and 'ah' and just had to smirk. 'Glad the Usuratonkachi is enjoying this.'

After about half an hour passed and Sasuke decided to confront the blonde. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch, trying not to startle Naruto. Of course Naruto was too impressed with the fireworks exploding to notice Sasuke. Another 'ooh.'

"hnn. Enjoying yourself Dobe?" Naruto jumped from the sudden sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto's voice shook a little.

Coolly Sasuke questioned Naruto, "Am I not allowed to watch the fireworks too?"

"Of course you're allowed to watch!" Naruto stated defensively. "Anyways, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke hid a frown; he wanted to avoid the topic of his chaperone."He had something to do."

"Oh." Was all the dumb blonde knew what to say. Naruto had hoped Kakashi would be the safe guard of Naruto having to be alone with Sasuke, but as usual that plan failed and Naruto was alone with the one person in the village he'd rather not be with.

The Kyuubi stirred in Naruto's stomach with excitement, he knew Sasuke had some hidden intention for being here with Naruto and the tension only made him more restless. Either he was going to get a good show or he was going to get to fight the Uchiha. It didn't matter to Kyuubi as long as he got some kind of action.

'Stop it!' Naruto pleaded for the Kyuubi to sit still. It wasn't enough every hair on his body was standing on end. Oh no, now the Kyuubi kept pacing in his stomach too.

Sasuke decided to sit down next to Naruto and watch the fireworks in silence. His heart was secretly pounding against his chest. Being so close to Naruto made him nervous beyond belief. Sasuke couldn't help that though. It wasn't always this way.Before he had left, Naruto was just the dumb blonde in his team that Sasuke wanted to be friends with. He didn't realize, No, he didn't accept that his feelings for Naruto was deeper until he spent those lonely nights at Orochimaru's thinking of the Dobe.

* * *

sorry my updates are so small .' I'll try to update more to make up for that... But i hope you enjoyed it... and reply and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
